The Four Seasons
by kiickiie
Summary: Ami Ashibara é uma jovem de 13 anos que está de mudança pela terceira vez, e agora é Kakunodate, Akita, no Japão. Mal sabe que essa mudança não é só de local, como também uma mudança super radical de vida.


The Four Seasons me pertence, oka

The Four Seasons me pertence, oka? e-e  
As letras de música que aparecem são abertura e encerramento xD'  
Eu dei uma boa pesquisada pra fazer essa fic... Se tem alguma coisa sem sentido, pode deixar que é criado. XD  
Não liguem para os nomes. Eu colocarei legenda nos que tem significado. (A legenda ficará no fim da página)  
Outra coisa. Fiz baseado em alguns animes. Qualquer semelhança, estão avisados. xD

"blablabla" - pensamento

- blablabla - fala

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**The Four Seasons**

_Episódio 1 - Um estranho lugar._

"Droga... Eu queria continuar em Osaka... Eu tinha minhas amigas para me divertir. Agora eu sou novata num lugar que eu nem conheço..."

- Querida, está acordada?

- Sim, mamãe.

- Estamos chegando.

A garota virou a cabeça para olhar a paisagem. Sua expressão era de desânimo e insatisfação. Era a terceira vez que se mudava, e agora era para um lugar desconhecido, indicado pelo avô. O pai da jovem atravessava um bosque com o carro, e sua filha apenas olhava o local estranho pelo qual estava passando.

- Papai... Que lugar é... Esse?

- Aqui é Kakunodate, em Akita. É uma antiga vila muito apreciada pelas casas de samurais bastante preservadas. Você vai achar amigos aqui, fique tranqüila.

- Vila?! Samurais?! Eu, que morava em uma cidade hiper-moderna, vou morar numa VILA?!

- Psst, não grite.

A jovem soltara um resmungo longo. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Só ficou a olhar as casas antigas, feitas de madeira passarem. Logo, era possível ver um barulho alto vindo do carro.

- Essa não! O pneu estourou!

- Ami, vá buscar ajuda.

- Porque eu? – Resmungou a garota já irritada

- Vá logo.

- Hunf...

Ami descia do carro. Mal podia imaginar que agora começava a maior aventura de sua vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sweet lover... Yeah, yeah, yay!_ (Doce amante... Yeah, yeah, yay!)  
_Doo-doo-doodoo-doo-doo-doodoo-doo  
La la la, forever_ (La la la, pra sempre)

_Dream kitto mousugu hora miete nakatta mono ni deaeru hazu_ (Tal como um sonho, logo coisas como eu imaginava antes só virá a mim.)  
_Love song kitto ima kara sou anata dake ni omoi o koe ni shite..._(Esta canção de amor marca o início porque agora você é o único que pode transformar meus sentimentos de amor.)

_Everyday everywhere kokoro ni niji kakete_ (Cada dia um arco-íris se espalha por toda parte e em todo o nosso coração)  
_Nana iro no MERODII doko made mo sora takaku_ (Todas as sete cores da melodia que os fluxos de entrada no céu, tanto quanto podemos ver.)  
_Everyday everytime kokoro ni hibikasete_ (Cada dia e cada hora, ecoando em nossos corações)  
_Yasashii HAAMONII itsu made mo ai o komete_ (É uma doce harmonia que irá abranger o nosso amor, enquanto nós estamos aqui.)

_La la la la... La la la la... La la la la...  
Oooohh... Yeah!_

_Everyday everywhere make sure of love again_ (Cada dia e em qualquer lugar, certifique-se de novo o amor)  
_Sono tabi kimochi tsukaete kono uta de_ (Como vamos nós, esse sentimento mantém em curso, tal como esta canção!)  
_Everyday everytime anata e todokeru yo_ (Cada dia e cada hora, eu vou sempre lhe trazer)  
_Koisuru RIZUMU itsu made mo nari tsuzukete_ (O ritmo que vou fazer você me amar para sempre!)

( Candy – Riyu Kosaka )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ami caminhava lentamente pelo belo bosque. Estava com um pouco de medo de encontrar algum inseto escondido. Pisava em folhas secas, desejando imensamente encontrar rapidamente a ajuda e sair dali. Como era fim de tarde, estava começando a escurecer e a ficar frio.

- TEM VIDA NESSA PORCARIA DE VILA?!

Seu grito ecoara e não recebera resposta. Viu só alguns pássaros voarem apressadamente com o grito da menina.

- Papai... Mamãe...

Continuara a caminhar, se abraçando para se aquecer. Era friorenta. Tremia e batia os dentes. Só estava com uma camiseta regata rosa com uma flor amarela estampada, uma saia jeans rosa, um tipo de sapato que parecia uma sapatilha preta, e uma meia branca que vinha até os joelhos.

- Eles devem estar preocupados... Será que já encontraram alguém?

Parou para pensar. Olhou para a escuridão imensa do bosque e percebeu que estava perdida e que não conseguiria voltar em pouco tempo.

Voltava a andar. Estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que nem percebera um barranco bem à sua frente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Rolava barranco abaixo. Sua roupa começava a ficar suja de barro e seus belos e longos cabelos cor-de-rosa ficarem bagunçados. Seu joelho acaba batendo em algumas pedras e machucando feio. Logo, ela finalmente pára, ficando um pouco deitada na grama com o joelho esquerdo sangrando e os olhos fechados.

- Ugh...

Abrira lentamente os olhos e notara alguém na sua frente.

- Você está bem?

Esse alguém era um garoto. E vestindo somente uma toalha.

Ami demorou um pouco para responder pelo susto, mas somente diz um "Sim" meio fraco.

O jovem a colocava deitada em seu colo. Seu corpo estava molhado por ter saído rapidamente do lago ao lado.

- Moço... Você... Tá... Pelado...?

- Estou só com toalha. Não se preocupe.

"Não se preocupe. Hunf."

A garota dos cabelos rosados virara o rosto. Tinha vergonha de ver garotos semi-nus.

- Hey, jovem... Qual é o seu nome?

- Ami... Ashibara Ami e o seu?

- Yuki. Fuyuno Yuki.

Ami prestara mais atenção no garoto. Era bonito. Seus cabelos azuis que batiam nos ombros e belos olhos azuis. A pele era branca como neve. Mais branca do que a da menina.

Um ronco era possível de ser ouvido.

- Está com fome, Ami-Dono?

- Etto... Um pouco.

- Vou te levar até o Castle Yami. – Yuki se levantava, levando a jovem nos braços.

- Castle Yami... Castelo das Trevas? – Ami detestava qualquer coisa que tinha "Trevas" no meio. Não importava se era nome ou objeto. Estremecia levemente, com medo.

- Fique calma. Não há nada de ruim lá.

- Então porque recebeu esse nome?

- Não sei. Sempre tive curiosidade, mas nunca me contaram.

- Yuki-Kun... Não vai se vestir?

- Ah, é verdade.

Yuki deixou Ami no chão, pegando suas roupas em seguida e se escondendo em uma moita para se trocar. Largada no chão, a garota só ria com a moita se mexendo violentamente. Logo, leva um susto com o visual do garoto. Yuki estava com um kimono feminino azul-bebê, com uma grossa faixa prateada na cintura. Vestia meias altas e brancas e tinha sapatos de madeira, levemente enfeitados com uma fita prateada. Tinha maquiagem também. Risco de lápis preto em volta do olho (como cantor de J-Rock) e batom vermelho. Tinha um enchimento no peito e o kimono estava levemente decotado.

- Y-Yuki... O que é isso...?! Você se veste de mulher?!

- É o meu trabalho no Castle Yami.

- Afinal, o que se faz lá?

- Milhares de japoneses ricos vão até o castelo para ver belas mulheres dançando com trajes caros e levemente sensuais. Sempre tem uma festa com muita comida. Os desabrigados sempre vão lá tentar a sorte se ser um sucesso. Quem tem uma grande boa fama, ganha uma quantia gigante de dinheiro. É assim que ganhamos a vida lá.

- Desabrigados? E porque está vestido assim?

- Sim, desabrigados. Orfãos, pessoas que perderam a casa, entre outros. Eu me visto assim, porque hoje uma das garotas está gravemente doente, então vou substituí-la na dança.

- Não há risco de ser descoberto?

- De acordo com umas contas que fiz hoje de manhã, tenho 65 de chance de ser descoberto. Neste percertual, 35 de chance tenho de ser expulso e 30 de continuar, mas fazendo trabalhos duros e difícies.

- Caramba... Queria ajudar de alguma forma...

- Creio que não seja desabrigada...

- E não sou. Estava de mudança com meus pais, quando o pneu do carro estourou. Eles mandaram eu ir buscar ajuda, mas me perdi e caí do barranco. Foi aí que te conheci.

- Entendi... Escute, não quer passar a noite lá e descansar?

- Adoraria... Mas só são aceitos desabrigados, não é?

- Você pode fingir e inventar uma história.

- Está bem. Diga que acabei de cair do barranco fugindo de assassinos que mataram os meus pais.

- Perfeito! Direi. Ei, consegue andar sozinha?

- Consigo, mas vou mancar um pouquinho.

- Eu te ajudo.

O jovem ajuda Ami a se levantar, colocando o braço dela em volta do seu pescoço (do Yuki) e a segurando pela cintura. Começava a caminhar devagar, em direção ao castelo.

- Fica muito longe?

- Não, é bem pertinho.

E não durou muito tempo mesmo. Logo, já estavam em frente à um gigante castelo japonês, que mais lembrava um templo feudal. Era uma construção de madeira, com luzes por todos os cantos. Milhares de pessoas caminhavam pra lá e pra cá. Parecia um festival. (N/A: Parece aquela casa de banho do filme da Viagem de Chihiro).

- Nossa, é gigante!

- Pelo fluxo de pessoas, tem que ser gigante mesmo.

Dois jovens corriam em direção a Ami e Yuki. Um era bem alto, de olhos e cabelos verdes, sendo que este era grande, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, só com dois tufos de cabelos maiores. Cada tufo fica em uma lateral, em frente às orelhas e o cabelo ficava na altura do peito. O outro na verdade era uma garota. Cabelos curtos e vermelhos, com olhos da mesma cor. As pontas dos cabelos eram levemente virados para fora, e a franja repartida no meio. Era bem mais baixa, até mesmo mais baixa do que a Ami. Ambos vestiam kimonos com as respectivas cores dos olhos.

- Yuki! Onde esteve? - Disse o maior.

- É Yuki! - Concordava a pequena.

- Desculpe gente... É que eu encontrei essa jovem ferida perto do Lago das Sete Almas. O nome dela é Ashibara Ami. Ami, esses são Fuu Akino, o maior, e Taiyou Natsuno, a menor.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. - Ami estava tímida. Como dito antes, odiava ser novata.

- O prazer é nosso! - Ambos dizam juntos, com um sorriso no rosto

- Yuki, vá logo. Está quase na hora. - Fuu ficava meio sério. Detestava quando alguém sumia em uma hora tão importante.

- Estou indo. Fuu, Taiyou. Cuidem dela e expliquem como funciona as coisas aqui, está bem?

- Okaaa! - Taiyou era a mais animada no momento. Pulava e ria feito um coelho feliz. - Etto, Ami-Chan! O Yuu explicou o que é este lugar?

- Explicou, mas não sei onde fica cada coisa e quais são as regras.

- Vou explicar, tá? Venham comigo, gente!

Fuu e Ami seguiam a pequena até a porta. Tai esticava o braço quando estava dentro do castelo.

- Aqui é o hall de entrada. Tem um mapa ali e o regulamento. Mas eu explico as regras de acordo com o lugar que a gente tá, oka? Bem, aqui é aonde as pessoas entram. À sua esquerda, fica a entrada para o show, ou seja, onde o Yuki vai. À sua frente, fica o bar. Sugiro que não vá lá depois das 19h. Enche de bêbados tarados. Do lado do bar, tem a escada e o elevador. À sua direita fica o banheiro.

- Certo.

- Lembre-se! Térreo!

- Aham.

- Andaaar 1! Go go!

Os três subiam pela escada, já que o elevador estava totalmente lotado. No segundo andar ainda era bastante apertado pelo número alto de pessoas ali presentes.

- Certo! Aqui é o andar 1. Como pode ver, ficam os restaurantes aqui. Tem Mc Donald's aqui!

- Que legal! Adoro Mc Donald's!

- Eu também! Em todos os andares tem banheiro, só pra avisar. Aqui é só a área de comida mesmo. Cuidado para não derrubar nada ou você mesma tem que limpar. E se quiser pegar tudo vazio, tem que vir das 6h às 10h, e das 15h às 17h. Entendido, Mimi-Chaan?

- Mimi-Chan...? Ah! Entendido!

- Vamos para o andar 2!

E lá iam para o segundo andar. Este já parecia mais vazio, mas só parecia.  
Havia pessoas cantando com microfone, jogando cartas, mah-jong e outros tipos de jogos.

- Aqui é a sala de lazer. De eletrônico só tem o microfone. Se quiser brincar com jogos eletrônicos, tem que trazer um e instalar aqui. Tem que tomar cuidado com voltagem. Se algo for ligado errado, prejudica o castelo inteiro. Não pode comer e beber nada aqui. Nem fumar.

- Creio que aqui será minha área favorita!

- É muito divertido! Está aberto o dia todo, mas cada jogo requer uma idade aqui. Vamos para o andar 3.

O terceiro andar já era mais vazio. Tinha pessoas treinando artes marciais, arco e flecha, entre outros. Mas ninguém se quer conversava. Todos estavam em pleno silêncio. Só era possível ouvir a algazarra dos andares anteriores.

- Aqui fica a sala de treinamento. Pode treinar kung-fu, judo, carate, aikido e outros! Só não pode usar armas brancas e nem correr. Só se for solicitado.

- Tá bom.

- Andar 4!

- Taiyou-San...?

- Siiim?

- Podemos parar um pouquinho? Meu joelho tá ardendo... Por favor!

- Oh! Desculpe forçá-la! Fuu, tem água aí?

- Tenho. - Fuu tirava uma garrafa de água do kimono, estendendo-a para Ami.

- Obrigada. - Ami abria a tampa rapidamente e bebia a água. Estava morrendo de sede.

- Ami-San. Vou resumir o passeio pra você. No andar 4 fica a biblioteca. É uma área que não pode comer, beber e fumar. Nem conversar. No andar 5, ficam as lojas. Você pode comprar o que quiser. Roupas, acessórios, brinquedos, etc. Não pode roubar ou é punida. Nos andares 6 e 7, onde vamos agora, fica a enfermaria. Ocupa dois andares justamente pelo número grande de pessoas que se ferem. Nos andares 8 e 9, ficam os dormitórios, onde todas as pessoas que trabalham aqui dormem e descansar. O andar 10 é área livre e os andares 11 e 12 é somente para o chefe deste castelo.

- E antes que o Fuu esqueça, o andar 8 é o dormitório masculino e o andar 9 é o feminino. Não pode entrar sem dar um toque, hein?

- Entendi. - Ami aparentava estar preocupada com algo.

- O que foi?

- Estou preocupada com... - Ami parou de repente. Não podia falar que estava preocupada com seus pais. Decidiu então falar que estava preocupada com outra pessoa, que de fato era verdade. - o Yuki.

- Não se preocupe. Às 9h ele volta. Ainda são 8h30.

- Está bem. Vamos para a enfermaria.

Todos se levantaram, se dirigindo ao sétimo andar, que estava mais vazio.

- Oi! Em que posso ajudá-los? - Uma bonita enfermeira os atendia, segurando uma prancheta.

- Nossa colega se feriu. Pode fazer curativo?

- Claro! Venham comigo.

Os três acompanhavam a enfermeira pelo local silencioso e limpo. Haviam pessoas machucadas por todos os lados. As que não estavam feridas, estavam inconscientes por bebidas álcoolicas. Chegavam a uma pequena sala, onde Ami foi chamada para sentar na maca. A enfermeira passava água no joelho da menina e secava, passando uma pomada e colocando o curativo. Fazia isso com todos os ferimentos, trazendo um alívio para a garota.

- Tome cuidado para não se machucar novamente.

- Pode deixar! Obrigada, moça.

- Está melhor? - Disse o mais alto

- Sim!

- Então vamos para o dormitório.

E lá iam eles subindo mais 2 andares. Finalmente haviam chegado no andar 9.  
O andar 9 tinha 5 corredores. Cada dormitório podiam dormir 4 mulheres. No total, eram 50 dormitórios. Fuu, Ami e Taiyou caminhavam ao dormitório 49. Era um dormitório pequeno, mas confortável. Tinha um armário de madeira, colchões, banheiro, frigobar e uma mesa pequena. Taiyou abria um pouco a porta, dando um aviso.

- Desculpe interromper... Posso entrar?

- Pode. - Respondeu uma garota.

- Oi, Kiickiie! Oi, Yume! Boa noite, Chefe.

Kiickiie era alta e meio mal-humorada. Tinha cabelos pretos e longos, presos em maria chiquinhas. Somente sua franja era vermelha. Tinha olhos negros e pele bem branquinha. Seu kimono era preto e bem decotado. Não usava sutiã no momento, deixando-a bem sexy. Estava olhando as estrelas na varanda.  
Yume era ao contrário. Bem tímida e não muito baixa. Seus cabelos eram rosa-bebê e estavam presos em tranças baixas. Seus olhos eram azul-bebê. Lia um livro sentada no colchão, e já estava de pijama. Era azul claro e com um coração rosa no centro. Usava óculos grandes para ler.  
No momento estava a chefe do castelo na varanda, conversando com Kiickiie. Era linda. Cabelos castanhos, longos e lisos, olhos verde-água, kimono que deixava os ombros para fora e também estava sem sutiã. Era séria.

- Boa noite, Taiyou, Fuu e garota que não sei o nome!

- Gente, essa é a Ami. Ami, esta é nossa chefe, Fujisaka, e minhas colegas de quarto, Kiickiie e Yume.

- Etto... Boa noite!

Fujisaka a olhou sério e logo deu um sorriso. Parou em frente da novata, olhando-a nos olhos, como se quisesse desafiá-la.

- És uma desabrigada? Estás ferida?

- Sim, sou e estou. Caí do barranco fugindo de assassinos que mataram os meus pais.

- Hm.

- Mestra, Ami Ashibara pode ficar com a gente? - Fuu dizia aflito. Todos tinham medo da chefe.

- Pode, com uma condição. Poderá descansar hoje. Quando acordar amanhã, quero que trabalhe para mim. Não importa o horário, pois está ferida. Pegarei leve contigo SÓ AGORA. Ficou claro? - Falava alto no "Só agora"

- S-Sim senhora. - Sentia calafrios. Estava com medo do olhar da mulher.

- Retirar-me-ei. Boa noite.

- Boa noite! - Disse todos em coro.

- Vou me retirar também. Boa noite, garotas. Bons sonhos. - Fuu falava com um sorriso, acenando.

- Boa noite, Fuu.

E assim, a porta foi fechada, deixando um leve silêncio que foi quebrado por Taiyou.

- Ami, aqui tem as mesmas pomadas que a enfermeira usou. Sugiro que tome um banho para dormir, okaa?

- Está bem.

Ami se dirigia para o banheiro. Taiyou agora arrumava a cama da menina e Yume escolhia um pijama e roupas íntimas que coubessem na novata. Achara um conjunto legal. Sutiã e calcinha brancos e um pijama verde-água claro, com detalhes rosa escuro. Era quentinho e confortável. Ideal para quem dormiria no nono andar. Yume deixou as roupas ao lado do kit hospitalar.  
Não demorou muito tempo para Ami sair do banho.

- Taiyou, cadê a pomada e o curativo?

- Em cima da mesa.

A jovem notou as roupas e as pegara junto com o kit, levando ao banheiro para se cuidar.  
Quando voltou, ficou na frente das meninas.

- Que tal?

- Mimi-Chan! Você ficou muito fofa!

- Obrigada! - Se deitava em um dos colchões, se cobrindo. - Hoje foi um dia longo e cansativo. Boa noite, gente!

- Boa noite!

Mal esperava que o dia seguinte seria mais pesado do que o atual.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Kakushi kirenai  
afureru kono omoi  
Mou himitsu niha dekinai  
hitomi sorasenai_

_Takishimeru omoi no TENSION  
anata he to REFLECTION  
Suhada wo terasu PASSION mo  
sono mama EVOLUTION!_

_Sekai wo tomete  
mou watashi ga tomaranai  
Kono yoru ni tobikonde yuku  
DIVE TO THE NIGHT_

_Takishimeru omoi no TENSION  
anata he to REFLECTION  
Suhada wo terasu PASSION mo  
sono mama EVOLUTION!_

_Jikan wo tomete  
dakedo ai ha tomaranai  
Kono umi wo tobikonde yuku  
Fukaku anata ni ima_

_KEEP ON LOVIN'  
STOP MY HEART  
mou watashi ga tomaranai  
Kono ai ni tobikonde yuku  
DIVE TO THE NIGHT _

( Dive - BeForU )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oiee! Gostaram? :D  
Peço sinceras desculpas... Apressei em várias partes... Estava cansada de descrever e descrever. o.o  
Em breve, sairá o episódio 2 com mais surpresas! E não esquentem quanto ao sumiço do Yuki e dos pais da Ami! xD

Quanto ao significado de nomes:

Fuyuno Yuki (Neve de inverno)  
Akino Fuu (Vento de outono)  
Natsuno Taiyou (Sol de verão)  
Aino Yume (Sonho de amor)

Ainda terá o Haruno Hana (Flor de primavera)!

Mandem reviews, please. :D  
Não achei a tradução da Dive... Quem achar, me avisa e.e


End file.
